charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitelighters
Whitelighters are angelic beings that serve as guides and protectors to good witches and future Whitelighters, who are employed by the Elders. One can become a Whitelighter after death when they are destined for it and when they have done enough good in their life. When a person refuses to become a whitelighter, they go to the afterlife instead. Whitelighters are magically connected to their charges. They offer advice and guidance in the fight against evil, but are pacifists and are generally forbidden from using violence themselves. They have access to Memory Dust, which they can use to erase memories. Darklighters are the evil counterpart and natural enemy to Whitelighters. Where Whitelighters provide guidance and protection, Darklighters spread pain and death. Darklighters use crossbows equipped with a special poison, which is deadly to Whitelighters if not healed in time. History Leo Wyatt was originally the Charmed Ones' whitelighter for years, during which time he married Piper. When Leo became an Elder, a whitelighter from the future, Chris Perry, took his place until his true identity and motivations were revealed. Paige Matthews later started accepting charges as well, thus becoming a whitelighter in her own right. Mikelle became the Whitelighter to the Chosen, a coven of witches gathered to replace the retired Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Whitelighters have a telepathic and empathic connection to their charges, allowing them to sense when their charges are calling them or when they are hurt. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. Whitelighters can hide their charges from the forces of evil. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Whitelighters cannot heal the dead, evil beings or self-inflicted wounds. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Whitelighters possess a limited form of this power, allowing them to speak the language of charges only when communicating with them. Other Powers *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it has been destroyed. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notable Whitelighters Samwilder.jpg|Sam Wilder Mikelle.jpg|Mikelle Gretchen.png|Gretchen Noah-main.jpg|Noah Karen-gillan-calliope.jpg|Calliope 7x04-Kyle.jpg|Kyle Brody Hybrids Whitelighter-Witches are the offspring of a witch and a Whitelighter. As hybrids, they can inherit powers and abilities from both species. As hybrids of two seperate species, hybrids may also develop hybrid versions of magical powers. These hybrids are somewhat rare, as the relationship between a witch and a Whitelighter was long forbidden. This rule was eventually broken by the Halliwell family and the Marks line of witches. Notable Hybrids *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Laura Mitchell *Grace Mitchell (formerly) *Henry Mitchell Jr. Category:Species Category:Whitelighters